Meeting Judy
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam introduces his boyfriend to his mom. Can be considered a sequel to Mom or a stand-alone one-shot


**So this is an extremely late birthday gift for Rhiannamator. There was another one that was going to be finished in time for her actual birthday but my muses decided to inform me that I need a Randy muse to finish it when I was halfway through. Therefore please accept my apology for the lateness and enjoy this fic instead**

* * *

><p>"Ads why are we in Canada?" Adam laughed at his irritated lover. He and Jeff had been living together for almost 3 months now, dating for 6, and he had finally decided to take the biggest step of all. No it wasn't marriage, it was something (in Jeff's mind anyway) that was much scarier. Adam had finally decided to take Jeff to Canada with him and introduce him to the most important person in his life. This weekend was the first one since moving in where both of their schedules allowed them to be in the same place at the same time for more than a couple of hours.<p>

"I told you already," Adam reminded him. "We're here to see my mom. It's about time she met you." Jeff shuddered.

"Much as I love hearing about your mom I think she still scares me," he said firmly. "Remember that time when the Hardy Boyz and E&C still existed and she came to one of our shows in Toronto? She walked in on me and Matt screwing around with Jay." Adam grinned. He did in fact remember that particular occasion. Matt and Jeff had decided to have a mock 2 on 1 match in the locker rooms. At the time that his mom had walked in Matt and Jeff had both been sitting on top of Jay, which had caused her to shout fiercely at them. The Hardy brothers had fled in fear and had never been formally introduced to Judy as a result. Now Adam was dating Jeff and his meeting his mom was a necessary part of their relationship in Adam's mind.

"I remember," he said now. "But mom is forgiving; she won't kill you for that." Jeff snorted.

"No instead she'll kill me for dating her baby boy," he muttered. "Your mom is fierce. And totally scary."

"You've never even met my mom" Adam protested. "How would you know what she's like?"

"Randy," Jeff told him. Adam shook his head. He and Randy had had a mutual breakup. Jay didn't believe him but it was true. Of course when his mom had met the St. Louis native she had decided to warn him about what would happen if he was to hurt her son in anyway. Since they had broken up shortly after this, if you listened to locker room gossip then his mom was the reason why the tag partners broke up.

"I told you why Randy and I broke up," he argued. "It had nothing to do with mom."

"He still told me she was scary," Jeff insisted. "And if she scared Randy..." He trailed off, not wanting to state the obvious.

"Randy is a pussy," Adam complained. "Mom was just looking out for me. She won't kill you as long as you don't hurt me." He pulled up into a driveway and slid out from the driver's seat. Muttering under his breath Jeff followed him up to the front door where Adam rang the doorbell. The door was pulled open and Adam grinned at the woman on the other side.

"Surprise!" he announced cheerfully.

"Adam," she exclaimed pulling her taller son into a hug. "What on earth are you doing here?" Adam returned the hug eagerly.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone," he explained.

* * *

><p>At those words Judy had to suppress her ecstatic grin. After her son had turned up unexpectedly a few months back she had been hoping that she would get to meet his boyfriend. He still hadn't told her who he was dating but she had her suspicions. The past time she had seen him Jay had let slip that Adam was dating a friend of theirs. Of course he had then introduced his own boyfriend which had distracted her from asking any more questions.<p>

"Who is he?" she asked. Adam stepped aside to reveal Jeff.

"Mom, meet my boyfriend Jeff Hardy," he introduced. "Jeff this is my mom." Judy smiled sweetly at the blonde boy in front of her.

"Nice to meet you," she said holding her hand out. "It's always a pleasure to meet Adams friends." Jeff frowned slightly before she stepped asides so that Adam could enter the house. Judy motioned for Jeff to follow him before allowing herself a slightly sadistic smirk and entering the house after the two blondes. All she had to do was warn him about hurting her son and then she could sit back and enjoy Adams surprise visit. Nothing to it really.

* * *

><p>Jeff had enjoyed the trip to Canada so far. Judy was a fantastic cook and she had plenty of stories about Adam and his childhood that his lover was mortified over. Not to mention she had yet to be alone with him for any extended period of time although the look in her eyes when she looked at his sometimes worried him just a little bit.<p>

"I'll be right back," Adam announced pushing his chair away from the table and heading upstairs to try and find the present that he had brought for his mom. Judy cleared her throat and looked directly at him.

"Jeffrey," she started. He swallowed nervously at the look in her eyes.

"Look I love Adam," he interrupted swiftly. "I would never even consider hurting him for any reason." Judy grinned at him.

"Oh I know," she assured him. "But you need to know that there is no-one that I love more than my son. And if you hurt him in any way, even if it's unintentional, I will destroy you." Jeff wasn't sure what concerned him more, her words or the look in her eye that promised him that she was totally serious.

"I believe you," he promised. "But if I ever hurt Adam, intentionally or not, then I won't stop you. I love him more than you could ever imagine and if I hurt him then I deserve to be destroyed." Judy nodded.

"Then you have more common sense than almost anyone I've ever met," she commented turning to find the ice-cream that permanently resided in her freezer.

* * *

><p>Adam descended the stairs to find his mom and Jeff sitting at the kitchen table where he had left them. The only difference now was that where there had previously been nervousness radiating from Jeff and amusement radiating from his mom if they were left alone together, presently they were both rather relaxed. He grinned to himself. That meant that his mom had given her 'you hurt my son, I hurt you' speech that she liked to give to his boyfriends. And not only that, but judging by her genuine smile Jeff must have said something that she liked. That was good for him, he mused, it would cause less drama in the future. And not only that but if Jeff liked her as much as he appeared to then he would have much less trouble getting his boyfriend to accompany him on his trips to Canada. His mom looked up, saw him, smiled and held a bowl up. Adam slid into the seat opposite her and exchanged the neatly wrapped gift for the bowl of ice-cream. Life couldn't get any better, he thought as he took the first spoonful. He had his two favourite people in the same room, and he had ice-cream. To him, at that moment, life really was perfect.<p> 


End file.
